I never knew
by Girdom
Summary: Naruto is a pure blood who only came of age a few months ago and changed. so he built a house outside of Konoha to keep everyone safe, including his crush. So as he was packing Sasuke, his rival, best friend and crush, walked in trying to find out if something he over heard was true. only to have his whole life change. Now everything has changed. sasunaru irukaka.
1. Chapter 1

Dusk: I never knew is my newest story. So no beta for this. I don't even know if its any good. So send me some reviews or a pm if you would like to be the beta. Or pm in general if you would like to comment on something.

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

I never knew that if I was to change that it would be in this way. I faced my home knowing I could no longer stay not without hurting anyone else. I had already killed the one I cared for turning him into something unforgivable. I drew my hood up over my blonde hair and shifted the man in my arms. He was changing into one of us. one of the undead. Knowing that it was my fault that my best friend and crush was in my arms changing into something I created was a horrible feeling. A tear feel down my cheek. I must hurry to the safe house. I had to get away. I glanced down at the man in my arms. His already pale skin was a deathly tone. I listened as his heart beat slowed even more, Knowing that his heart was soon to stop completely. I held my breath pushing myself to run faster. He would awaken after the change was complete, I need to be in a safe place before that even came close. I looked down knowing that we where close to the house I had just finished building. I had finished a few days ago and had been working on packing up everything close to the evening.

*flashback earlier today*

I shuffled around putting things in boxes. A song playing over and over in my mind. It sent my feet dancing in the spur of things. I started singing along with the song as I moved to put my stuff away I was going to have to feed soon, but I wanted to get the packing over with. I didn't hear he knock on my door only when some had cleared their throat had I recognized the humane scent that filled my nose. My head shot up "Sasuke?! what are you doing here?" I saw his eyes drift around the room. I had to hold my breath since I could smell the blood rushing through the veins of the one I had been in love with since the academy. I took the chance to look around as well just finale noticing that I only had a few things left to pack. I also took notice to the intense burning in my throat and the feeling of sharp fangs that had unsheathed in my hunger. "packing are we?" His voiced seemed off. I looked back at him and nodded "yes I am moving to a new house." His eyes seemed to dim in what looked like sadness "Oh...why didn't you tell me?" I blinked "What do you mean uchiha?" "Why didn't you tell me that you where a vampire?" His voice wavered. "H-how_" my voice came out whispery and soft.

The uchiha's eyes held hurt "So it is true. I over heard Iruka talking to Kakashi about coming to check on you and make sure you had enough blood in the house until they could come out there and give you more. So that's why you wouldn't spar with me? Why you've been distancing yourself from everyone?" His voice sounded so hurt. I could only nod knowing my voice would fail me. "where you really just going to leave me behind like that?" I made contact with his eyes. I need something to drink now. I gulped "Uchiha can we please do this a bit later." His eyes hardened "No you are going to tell me everything now." He came closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek "Naruto why wont you let me in." I leaned into his touch knowing that it would only be my downfall. Why couldn't we be together? I put my hand up taking ahold of his. I had to break the contact or risk doing something I would feel guilty for after. I took "Never. You wont hurt me." My eyes suddenly no longer worked the burning in my throat became almost unbearable. I could sense the fear I the room. then I heard "Naruto! What's wrong? Talk to me." "I...need." My voice was raspy and I was hoping he would leave now that it was getting to the point of where I might hurt him.

"what do you need?" his voice had fear in it and his heart was racing. "I...need...blood. I...have...to...feed." My voice made his heart race faster if that was possible. I could feel his hold tighten around me. "Naruto tell me what to do?" "There's packets in the fridge" I was trying hard to restrain myself it was not really working. I could smell the blood running through his veins, I could hear he beat of his heart. When he didn't move I tried hard not to breath "What are you doing?" I heard him gulp "There isn't enough time. You are going go have to drink from me." I tried to roll away from him but in this situation he was stronger than me "I can't. No you." "And why not me?" His voice was a little stand offish. I would have chuckled but I couldn't "I don't want to hurt you. You mean to much to me." my voice was strained. I felt his hands push me to his neck "Well you don't have a choice in this situation." my face was pushed into his neck and his scent filled my nose. I gulped again as he pushed me further into his neck "I don't want to lose you Naruto." I licked his neck going against my better judgment "I'm sorry about this." was the only warning the uchiha received before I bit down.

I heard him gasp and hold my head to his neck. I felt his emotions and tried to pull out but his grip on my head kept forcing me to stay. His breath became labored pants, I knew I needed to stop. HIs blood though was delicious. I pulled out licking the wound close. I pulled back and grabbed him before he fell. I had taken too much. He would not survive judging by his heart beat which was weaker than it should be. I saw a tear fall onto his cheek then run downward. I held him in my arms as words as soft as feathers hit my ears. I felt my guilt hit me and made the decision to save him. I didn't know if he was going to despise me when he woke up changed I didn't care. I ripped my wrist and put it to his mouth "Forgive me, sasu." I heard him drink as my eyes might have told him since he was staring at me with eyes that where fogged over and half lidded.

*return to now*

I saw the house now and since it was getting close to when he would wake up I was glad. I pushed myself harder making my feet run faster. I reached the door and launched through and down the stairs away from the morning he could not face yet. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs. I walked to the second door and opened it. I laid my crush onto the bed. He would awaken soon and he would be hungry. I needed to be prepared. I walked back out and went up stairs to the fridge. I grabbed one and drained it. I knew what it meant to sire someone. I had responsibilities of a sire now. Sasuke had become yet another thing on my list: a fledgling. I had to take care of him, to protect him. Yet the biggest question in my mind was "Will he hate me when he wakes up?" My voice was in complete worry. I did not want the love of my life to hate me for what I had done to him. I walked back downstairs, set on waiting till he awoke. I walked into his room and sat in the chair in the far corner lighting a candle next to me. then I waited.

* * *

Dusk: Well like I said in beginning pm or review. need a beta. k bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Dusk :So hears the next chapter. I still need a beta for this story. Well we all know I don't own the Naruto. we all probably wish I did but...anyway. On to the story.

* * *

Sasu pov*

The deep piercing feeling of his fangs was...painful. i could feel as he sucked out my blood and the pleasure and pain was mixing. I was getting weaker and i knew that if he drank anymore i would die. i welcomed it though. if it was him i could die happily. then the feeling of his fangs stopped and licking replaced it. i then tasted a metallic substance in my mouth and before i choked on it i swallowed. a wetness fell on my face before I was sucked into pain, i head a distant "forgive me, sasu.". Then all I could feel was pain. the pain of dying, the paining of knowing it was Naruto who did this. The fact that I had let him drink from my neck instead of those bags was shock in itself. In that moment when I looked into his eyes all I could feel for the boy in front of me was love. I was a little hurt when he hadn't told me what he was and even angry with the boy when he refused to spar with me but that didn't mean that since the accidental kiss at the academy I hadn't been in love with him. So when I found out I went right to him to confront him with the such things running to my mind as 'if this is all some kind of prank I'm going to kill him.' or 'I would rather kill Naruto and date a girl then still love him if he doesn't spar with me.' It was only after he had told me it was all true and the accidental show of his fangs when he told me to leave did I realize that even if it had been wrong I probably would have fallen for him even more.

The pain stopped. that was it there was no soreness, no withering or signs of slowing. It just stopped. I could feel a change happening. it felt as if my soul was being drawn out of my body then slowly forced back in. It was an odd feeling one I had been accustomed to after my time with orochumaru. I could feel strong arms around me clutching me to a chest. Words whispered into my ears but no voice came just the feeling of their lips moving. I couldn't move but t wanted to. To comfort him, to tell him to shut up. That he was giving me a head ache. I then felt my body being lifted and then the air around me shifted. I felt myself being lower not long after that onto something soft and a distant door closing a few minutes after that. Time passed then I don't really know how much. I could feel my body begin to awaken as I figured dawn would be approaching. I open my eyes slowly, they felt as though I hadn't opened them in a week. I looked around, trying to sit up when a voice sounded from the far corner "I wouldn't do that just yet." My eyes shot over to the corner "N..aru...to?" He leaned forward and smiled softly but even I could see the sadness in it. "why ...are...you so...far away?" he stood at the question "I did not want to frighten you when you awoke."

"You would...not have...frightened...me...why are...you still...so distant?"I tried to give him a confused look but he came closer. He had a tear run down his face as he sat onto the bed "Forgive me." I gave him a confused look when he looked me in the eye. He seemed to be asking if I hated him with his eyes. I wanted to wave his doubt of hate because I didn't hate him for anything well maybe not avoiding my attacks at the valley. "I don't...hate you." I sat up slowly and hugged him. "I do not hate you Naruto." I felt his arms wrap around me and my face shoved into his neck. "You need to feed uchiha." It was only then did I recognize the burning in my throat. I felt my teeth extend and I didn't know what to do. "its okay let your instincts take over." I listened to what he said and just let my mind clear then I bite into him. I let his blood run over my tongue then down my throat. He didn't taste how I would expect. His taste was almost like a strawberry pie. I felt the burning go down in my throat and took notice of the emotions that filled me. The happiness of finding out that he was not hated. The guilt of turning his friend and an emotion I couldn't describe. Was it love? I couldn't tell.

I pulled away and licked the wound that was already closing. I looked into his eyes and no word was spoken as our eyes connected. Until I decided that the silence wasn't helping "Are you going to say anything?" I almost smiled at the laugh I received. "Here I thought you would see me differently. but its relieving to know you can still be your bastard self." I could hear the relief in his voice but it seemed off almost fake. I grabbed his face gently and forced him to look at me"Naru what's wrong?" I let the concern I felt reach him through my eyes and voice. His eye held only sadness and guilt as I looked into them so I asked again "What's wrong? tell me."

He sighed and grabbed my hands pulling them off his face "Everything is wrong, Sasuke. This was not suppose to happen." I began to grow a little fearful as he continued to talk. " Things were not suppose to go this way. you weren't suppose to find out like this or have this happen to you. I didn't want this life for you. I didn't want this life for anyone. I tired to move away to protect everyone only to end up fucking that up and turning you. I fucked up again. Im so sorry. Im sorry for being a monster. a monster who just ruined your life. I thought when you woke up you would hate me, even try to kill me if that was possible. I could only assume how angry you would be. even if I had tried to explain that you where down to your last breath when I turned you. It was one of the reasons I had told you to do get a bag." I growled out I was terrified but now I was also angry "Shut up!"

* * *

Dusk: yeah seems like a good place to leave it. although it does seem kinda short.

Naru: Dusk why is sasu yelling at me.

Sasu: Because your an idiot.

Dusk: both of you play nice. I have to go to work soon and I don't want to come back to a messy house. so good bye dear readers until next time.


End file.
